


Call Her Name

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus





	Call Her Name

Call her name, scream it loud  
Before her claws become thorns  
Before more than a collar and leash adorns  
Her pet, her toy. So make her proud

Whimper for mercy, plea for her to ease  
Before her teeth mark more leaves  
Before only more a kiss relieves  
Her rooted grip, her laughter when you squeeze

Stay still as your collar she snaps into place  
Stay still as her legs begin to bloom  
But obey when she says to consume  
Her nectar. Otherwise she'll explore another space

Her fingers venture and a hole they'll make grow  
A shaft will venture to fill the cavity  
Until you succumb to the depravity  
Call her name, call her Rose


End file.
